Friend's Day
by Moonlight Star
Summary: A side story from 'Unexpected Surprises'. A look through Deca's eyes.


****

Author Notes: _A side story from 'Unexpected Surprises'. As soon as I got this idea I sat down and started typing it and couldn't stop till I finished it. This story is in a way apart of 'Unexpected Surprises' because it does use some of the things that are happening in it. So, this story is basically how Deca sees the other rangers._

Review please, and have fun reading ^^

Friend's Day

By MoonLight Star

Everything was silent. Nobody was walking down the light gray hallway, laughing at a joke that was told by a grinning ranger, trying to fight back the laughter so they could tell the joke to the other, who was just laughing at the expression on the others face as they tried to gain control, but only to double over laughing before the joke was done, causing the other companion to laugh, even though they hadn't heard the joke yet.

No, they were all of them sleeping peacefully. Deca's bright red light on her camera blinked on in the obserbery room, watching them as they smiled in their sleep from the day's events.

That very morning, Ashley had woken up, only to be reminded that today was chore day. Not wanting to do it, she had called a meeting in the bridge. The rangers had came to the bridge not long after she had asked me to send the message. They all looked worriedly at Ashley, thinking something was wrong.

But, all Ashley did was smile at them, the brightest smile. It seemed to light up the whole room. I'm sure if I had turned the lights off, the bridge would have been just as bright from that one smile, maybe even brighter.

She skipped over to the rangers, her hair swinging back and forth behind her. "I declare today 'Friends Day!!!'" Smiling, each of the rangers nodded their head and hugged their dear friend. They all knew it was just an excuse for them not to work, but they didn't care, they felt that they needed a day off, away from everything and just to have fun.

That's just what they did, too. First, Cassie and Ashley along with Tj and Zhane elected Andros and Carlos to go pick up two large pizzas. After a few minutes of playful teasing, Andros's skilled fingers played over my computer consol and he tapped into the phone line and ordered a pizza.

Fifteen minutes later, when it was done, Andros had teleported it to the megaship, something very unlike him, but that day he had let go of all of his pain and worries. He had become a kid all over again; he even chased Ashley laughingly down my hallways.

The six friends spent the day together eating pizza and talking. They made up a few games, which caused many many laughs. Cassie and Zhane were inspired by Andros chasing Ashley down the hallway and started a game of tag.

Everybody kept going after Carlos, and only him after awhile, though he kept saying, "Come on, you guys! Quite it." He was laughing so much that he could barely get the words out.

Exhausted from the running, they all went to my observatory room. They laid down on the blankets and pillows that were there; they were each by each other's side as they were laying there, resting, in silent companionship.

I could tell by the look in their eyes that they wouldn't have given this moment up for anything. They each held each other's hand as they fell asleep.

Which was how they were now, though in a few different positions. Tj's long legs were sprawled out and hitting almost everybody else's. Cassie's long hair was fanned around her head like a halo. One of Carlos's arms was hitting into Zhane's face, which was a funny sight, Zhane kept trying to swat his hand away only to hit himself in the face.

And Ashley and Andros were in each other's arms as they slept.

It is so wonderful to see them like this, to have fun, to forget that they have to protect the world, that the world is on their shoulders, it's a heavy burden, but no matter how heavy it is they will always stick together.

I will always be there for them as well. I am Deca. I have raised both Andros and Zhane, and Karone till she was kidnapped. When those two look at me I know what they see, a loving mother. And I think of them as my son's. We are a family, but our little family has grown to a very big one now. The space rangers are my family, just as they are family themselves, we are all more then family, it is something that could never be taken away from us.

Deca sighed lovingly as she looked at her family. Her holographic form took place. She walked quietly to the space rangers and laid down next to Tj, knowing she was probley going to get hit in the face as well, but she didn't care.

Instead, she felt Tj's hand wrap around her own semi see through one and he squeezed it gently as he drifted off back to sleep.

Smiling, Deca closed her eyes and went to sleep, that smile present even as she slept.

****

Author Notes: _Well, I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think ^.^_


End file.
